Akia
by Snow Kurama
Summary: I suck at summarys. But I just want to says thanks to The Heart's Notebook for helping me write this and letting me use her charater Amaya.


Akia sits in her room playing with her doll that Karlui made for her that looks like Hiei. Akia smiles knowing that Hiei and his mate Amaya took her in when she was few weeks old and raised her has theirs. Akia looks up at hearing the door open and smiles seeing its Yoko and runs and takes his hand "Ready to go train Grandpa" Akia asks has he picks her up and nods and takes her to the training room.

Akia has been trying this one move since has long has she has been able walk and her and Yoko has been training behind the others back because Akia was going to master the darkness flame and make Hiei proud of her. Even if Akia was only 5 Yoko knew she could use the darkness flame because she was strong like Hiei in every way she was Hiei baby girl even if he didn't want to admit it. Akia fights against Yoko and some of his dangerous planets knowing that she getting stronger and soon she could show her dad that she can use the dragon just like he can. 

Akia lands on the ground panting. "I think that's enough for today little Cub. We have been at this for about four hours now. You need to rest and regain your strength" Yoko says calling off his planets and picking up Akia and taking her to her room so she could get some sleep. Has Yoko walks away smiling knowing Akia going to show both Amaya and Hiei she not a baby anymore.

Later the next day Hiei and Akia fight against some of Yoko planets has Yoko and Amaya stand by and Yoko smiles knowing today the day Akia going to surprise Hiei by showing Hiei what she has learned. "Dragon of the darkness flame," Akia yells shoot off the dragon and killing the plants has Hiei and Amaya stand there in shock has Yoko just smiles at Akia has she waits for Hiei to say something.

"What did I tell you?" Hiei growled at her.

"I was just training daddy." Akia whined.

"I told you to never use that move Akia" Hiei growls out. Akia ears droop has she looks at her father.

"I just wanted to make you proud of me. I guess I can never do that since I'm not really yours" Akia turns and runs out of the room refusing to let Hiei see her cry. Hiei just stands there wanting to go after her but can't find it in him-self to go talk to her since he just hurt her and a little do to his pride. Amaya shakes her head at him.

Yoko just shakes his head and looks at Hiei "You got to be easy with her feeling Hiei. She is only five. She just wants to make you and Amaya proud of her." Yoko says before walking out of the room leaving the fire demon to him-self to think about what he said and a way to make it up to Akia.

"She's just a child Hiei. Why do you got to be so mean?" Amaya asked and ran off after the cub.

"Akia, please come out. Your daddy didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Amaya said in the hallway, trying to get Akia to open her locked door. Amaya just stands by the door waiting. "Akia baby please let me in. I'm not going to fuss at you." Amaya says. Akia unlocks the door and lets her in and looks at her with tears in her eyes.

"Come here." Amaya kneeled in front of the cub with open arms. Akia just hugs her and cries. Amaya holds her trying to get her to claim down has Hiei comes down the hall.

"Why isn't daddy proud of me mommy" Akia cries.

"I'm sure he is honey. You just scared him." Amaya says holding her cub close.

"Why" Akia ask looking at Amaya and then she sees Hiei "Come to yell at me more?"

"Akia, I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm just angry that you disobeyed me." Hiei sighed glaring a little girl. Akia hides in her mother's arms, against her mother's chest

"I just wanted to make you proud of me daddy" Akia says with her wolf ears flat on her head.

"So you thought disobeying me would make me proud of you?" Hiei hissed.  
>"Hiei," Amaya growled. Akia just nods not looking at him. Amaya glares at Hiei.<p>

"But I guess I can never make you proud of me." Akia says walking and sitting on her bed and curling up in a ball. "You'll never be proud of someone that isn't your real daughter"

"I didn't say that Akia. Don't think like that you are my daughter no matter what." Hiei and Amaya walked into Akia's room after her. Akia just points to the door and doesn't say anything.

"Then what do I have to do to get you to smile at me, say you love me, and get you to be proud of me?" Akia cried.

Hiei just walks over and pulls her into a hug "I do love you and I'm proud of you sweetheart" Hiei says.

"Then how come you never say it when I do something new." Akia ask.

"Because I thought it showed little one." Hiei says looking down at the cub.

"No. It just makes me think that you hate me." Akia says.

"I could never hate you you're my baby girl." Hiei says holding her close to him. Akia just nods and holds him has she cries into him has he just starts to sing to her and rock her. Hiei smiles down at her as she falls asleep in his arms. He lays her down and walks away and jumps up into a tree to think of where he went wrong to make Akia think that way.

Later that day Hiei watches as Akia runs around the court yard with Kuwabara and Yusuke laughing has they try and catch her. Akia waits for them to get close and then disappears in a black blur Hiei smirks and deicide to go help the boys and grabs her and grabs her from behind and spins her around. Kuwabara and Yusuke see Hiei smiling has Akia laugh and tells him to spin her fast.

Hiei later that night looks down at the little girl in his arms and knows that he is glad he saved her that day and that she and his mate is his world and he would be lost without them. Hiei lays her down and goes to find Amaya,

"You should not have gotten mad at her like that Hiei" Amaya says has he walks into their room.

"I know but she forgave me that's all that matters," Hiei states lying down beside her and looking at her.

"I know but one day she not going to then what are you going to do?" Amaya ask looking at him. Hiei says nothing has he thinks about it.

"I don't know what I'd do." Hiei says before he falls asleep. Amaya just smiles knowing that because of her and one little girl that Hiei now knows he is softer and kinder but would never tell anyone and if anyone found out he was they would die if they told anyone.


End file.
